deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indie Game Battle Royal
'PRELUDE' ' '''Wiz: Indie Games. Out of all of them, these four are the most popular. Boomstick: Nightmare Freddy, The Horrorfying image of fear. Wiz: Shovel Knight, The Upholder of the code of shovelry. Boomstick:Shante, The hot defender of scuttle town. Wiz: And Sans, the judge of undertale. Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick, Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE! (Not all of Nightmare freddy's arsenal will be used, as most is more effective with teams or is useless.) 'NIGHTMARE FREDDY' '''Wiz:'In the mind of a child, a lot is scary. Boomstick: Especially a rotten, decaying, disgusting, possesed anamatronic that just happens to look like a teddy bear. Wiz: And In this case he had the right to be scared. Boomstick: What whould that be? Wiz: That whould be, Nightmare freddy. Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? ARE THOSE EXTRA HEADS?! Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Oh God, WHY did you allow this thing to be made?! Wiz: I have no clue, but any way lets get onto abilites/powers. Boomstick:(Shudders) Okay. Wiz:Nightmare freddy has a wide varity of attacks, Like his famous jumpscare. Boomstick: It can't be that scary.... Boomstick: OH LORD!!!!!!! Wiz: Moving on, his next attack is bite 2,which is a powerful bite. Boomstick: *sniff* His Next attack is called sludge. Sludge lowers the opponents speed. Wiz: And His final and most devistaing attack is called "Freddles." Boomstick: What The Hell? Wiz: Nightmare freddy summons tiny anamatroic forms of himself, and they then rush at his enemys in stampede. Boomstick: Well either way he has killed god like beings before like chicas magic rainbow and animdude. Wiz: His Exoskeloton is made of titanium, making him very durable. Wiz: However his weaknesses are easy to exploit. Boomstick: He is more of a team player, and is not very powerful on his own. Wiz: But run as fast as you can if you see him coming. 'SHOVEL KNIGHT' Wiz: In a Wild Untamed world, two fearless men and women adventured through the land. Boomstick: That man and woman were shovel knight and sheild knight. Wiz: The Two were madly in love, and even were engaged until they went to the chaos tower, and shovel knight was knocked unconsious and the two were separated. Boomstick: Deppresed, shovel knight gave up adventuring forever. Wiz: Until the Enchantress attacked the land, and pulled him out of retierment. Boomstick: She's sexy! Wiz: You Disgust me so much at times boomstick. Boomstick: F**k Off. Wiz: On to his arsenal and abilities. Boomstick: The Shovel blade is his main weapon, although it looks harmless, he killed a dragon with it. Wiz:He has special teqniquies that he can use with the shovel blade, such as his pogo skill called the Shovel Drop, allowing him to jump an infinte amount of times, and making projectiles practialy useless. Boomstick: He also has a charge attack caused by the charge handle, which does heavy damage when released. Wiz:Next is the drop spark, a ground traviling projectile that does decent damage. Boomstick: Shovel knight has the basic slash attacks you whould expect from a knight,but he also has relics. 'SHANTE' 'SANS' 'INTERLUDE' 'FIGHT' 'K.O.' 'RESULTS' 'NEXT TIME...' ' ' Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant